Mei Mei
by Princess24Lynn
Summary: Sue & Sid learn that Tobey have a twin sister. Who is she and How? Not good at summaries! I don't own anything except Mei-Mei!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Mei-Mei! **

"TOBEY, SUE, SID, DELIVERIES!" Mr. Wu yelled

They came in from the garden with Nana and grabbed the bags and left. After they delivered the orders, they meet at the peer to get something for Nana.

After they got the things nana asked for they headed back to Wu's Garden. They all went to the Garden with Nana.

When Nana saw them she looked up and had a worried expression on her face.

"What wrong Nana?" Sue asked

Nana avoided the question and asked "Tobey, he has Mei-Mei"

Tobey's eyes grew huge and he asked "Where is Mei-Mei?"

Before Nana could answer Sid said "Would someone tell us what is going on?"

"Mei-Mei is my twin sister, shortly after I found out that Kong Li was my father, I asked Nana to help me find out more information about my life. I found out who my mother was, what happened to her and that I had a twin. Then we found another prophecy, that showed me and Mei-Mei using Magic to defeat him" Tobey said

"The prophecy showed that when they are together, the magic doubles and they think like one to trap Kong Li. We have been trying for a while now to find Mei-Mei but couldn't find her." Nana continued

"Nana, how do you know Kong Li has Mei-Mei?" Tobey asked

"He sent a magic telegram" Nana answered as she made a bubble appear.

The bubble showed Kong Li. He started saying "Mai Hua, you will bring the cookbook and my son or my daughter, his twin will pay the price" Then the bubble showed a girl that looked a lot like Tobey tied up with a magic rope. "You will come to the warehouse district, then leave" Then the bubble disappeared.

"Nana we need to save her" Tobey said, determination in his voice.

"Let's go!" Nana said and they all left for the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Mei-Mei! **

"Ah, if it isn't Mai Hua, my son and the two rejects." Kong Li's voice said behind them when they got there

They turned around and saw Kong Li but beside him was Mei-Mei tied up with magic.

"Mei-Mei!" Tobey whispered as he saw her

"Tobey!" Mei-Mei whispered back

"Ah so you do remember each other." Kong Li snarled

"Let her go" Tobey said as he got ready to fight, Nana, Sue and Sid followed his lead

"Now why would I release my daughter."Kong Li said as he charged at Tobey. Tobey easily avoided it and fought back with Nana as Sue and Sid untied Mei-Mei

"Thank you" She said then saw he brother go down and ran over to him as Nana, Sue and Sid fought against Kong Li

Mei-Mei helped Tobey up then they both turn to their 'dad.'

"Mue-Fu-Jinshang" They said together and a magic bubble formed around Kong Li.

"No, it can't be...the prophecy was true." Kong Li said outraged

"Mue-Fu-Jinshang" Tobey and Mei-Mei said again and Kong Li screamed in pain

"Nana, what's going on?" Sue asked as they watched

"They have him trapped in that bubble, so he can't use magic" Nana said

"Moe-Fu-Yinshang" Kong Li shouted and the bubble disappear.

"But, I can't be" Nana whispered shocked

Before anyone could react, Kong Li grabbed both Tobey and Mei-Mei with Magic. "Mai Hua. I will get that cookbook" then he disappeared with Tobey and Mei-Mei.

"Nana we got to find them" Sid said

"We will, but we need so ingredients, I got a recipe that will find them." Nana replied and they left for supplies then Wu's Gardan.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Wu's garden, Nana made the recipe and found out that they were at the warehouse district

When they got to the warehouse district, and went in the warehouse Kong Li was hiding in.

Tobey and Mei-Mei were both in a cage and sitting crossed legged, meditating.

"Let them go Kong Li" Nana said as they stepped out of the shadow

Before Kong Li could say anything the door open and a woman about Kong Li and Nana's age stepped up. They were both shocked to see her.

"Sue-Mein" Kong Lei asked in a whisper

**SUE'S POV**

Sid and I were really confused as we watched

"Leave my children go Kong Li" The woman called Sue-Mein said

We heard the sound of the cages being open and saw Mei-Mei and Tobey floating down

"But how did they get out nana?" Sid asked really confused

"The magic they used earlier didn't work because they didn't have Sue-Mein to help" Nana said as they all watched what was happening.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Tobey and Mei-Mei floated down to the ground and together with the help of their mother said "Mue-Fu-Jinshang"

A bubble formed around a still shocked Kong Li.

"No! This is not happening" Kong Li screamed before he disappeared

Sue-Mein, Mei-Mei, and Tobey all fell to their hands and knees

"Are you guys alright?" Sue asked

"And where happened to Kong Li?" Sid asked

"Kong Li is gone for good" Sue-Mein replied as she walked to her children and hugged them. Sue, Sid and Nana all smiled softly


End file.
